Happy Kwanzaa Bitch
by DanieLovesYou
Summary: "Christmases always sucked at the Goode house. Aside from the already existing family problems, the Christmas season always blew things out of portion." Christmas Story, humor and family. Happy Holidays :)


**HAPPY KWANZAA BITCH**

**A story by DanieTheBitch/ DanieLovesYou/ DanieGoodeOXOX**

**You get the point… its Danie.**

* * *

Christmases always sucked at the Goode house. Aside from the already existing family problems, the Christmas season always blew things out of portion.

Maybe that's why Zachary Goode was dreading Christmas, along with every other family event where he had to pretend he had a family.

But this year was different.

This year Zach had found his brother. So maybe that's why he had put all his effort into making this Christmas work. No doubt, it would be awkward, but it would be worth it.

Arriving at one of his mother's houses, he entered and was immediately hit by the aroma of Christmas.

He could hear his mother humming in the Kitchen. He smiled remembering parts of his childhood that weren't tarnished.

He stood by the kitchen doorway, watching as his mother tried to fix the dessert, but each time she tasted it, it was only worse. When she finally decided that she would just serve ice cream for dessert, she threw out the elaborate cake. Zach chuckled at his mother's inability to cook.

Noticing him for the first time, she turned around and smiled. It wasn't every day that her son came around, and when he did, he didn't come smiling.

Her smile had gotten wider, "You've grown so much."

As she spoke her voice cracked. It suddenly hit her that this is the first Christmas in a very long time when they would be together. Usually she would be on a mission, and all Zach would get was a Christmas card and an expensive gift.

He shook his head slightly, but remained smiling, "I'm only 16."

She gasped, and although it was fake, she "gasped" to take out her gift. "Oh yes, I almost forgot you turned 16 two weeks ago."

He shook his head again, his smile growing bigger. After all, every year his mother would pull the same fake gasp to take out her gift. It was like a family tradition.

She pulled out a perfectly wrapped box, and handed it to him. He continued smiling as he pulled the ribbon and opened the box.

Now usually his mother got him something flashy, nothing personal, and just expensive. In fact this year he expected a car, because he had turned sixteen. Instead in the box was a frame with the most beautiful picture he had ever seen.

It was a picture of their true last Christmas together as a family. Jesse was 16, and Zach himself was 8. And his mother held them closely together in her arms.

"Thank you," he whispered.

The night continued until both he and his mother had tried to finish each dish. However, in the end they both had to admit that their meal tasted crappy as hell.

It wasn't long until his grandparents on his mother's side showed up. They were both in the Circle, and it was them who got Zach a car. Finally his brother arrived.

Hugs and kisses were thrown all around until his family was gathered at the table, about to start prayer.

"Father, would you like to start?" Catherine Goode asked her father, Peter Goode. He nodded his head.

"God, I'd like to thank you for this beautiful family that you've blessed me with," he said. He didn't mean his words, but the rest of the family pretended he did.

He motioned for his wife to speak. Marie Goode said, "And for this beautiful meal, and everything that you've given us along the way."

Finally it was Catherine's turn, "God, I want to thank you for bringing us this far. The road was long and bumpy but I'm grateful that we're all here together. I just wish that some things would change, but I know-"

But she never got to finish because right then, her father cut her off.

"You want things to change? There's always something with you Catherine." He said, starting to get really mad, he looked at his grandsons, "You know she always does this. The Circle wasn't always good enough for her. She spent half of her life TRYING TO BE IN THE CIA!"

"THAT'S OVER DAD!" Catherine yelled, starting to feel the heat.

"OH IS IT? BECAUSE I REMEMBER YOU CALLING UP THE DEBUTY DIRECTOR AND ASKING FOR A SECOND CHANCE LAST WEEK! AND DON'T LIE CATHERINE. YOU'RE ALL OUT OF LIES!"

"EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE IS TO PLEASE YOU! EVEN JOINING THE GODDAMN CIRCLE!"

"Guys!" Marie Goode yelled, "Stop it!"

But that didn't stop Peter, no instead he took his napkin and threw it on the floor and stormed out of the house, Catherine hot on his heels. From outside, you could hear their argument.

Marie Goode sighed and said, "I think I'm going to go out there and try to calm them down."

But everyone knew that wasn't possible.

And finally all was left was Jesse and Zach Goode, staring at each other. Jesse knew how much all of this impacted his brother. And so Jesse Goode just smirked at his frowning brother, picked up his wine, and as if to give a toast, said "Happy Kwanzaa Bitch."

* * *

**WOOT! After a week I finally wrote something, aren't I awesome?**

**So yea, I did a Christmas story last year and I thought I should do another one. What do you think?  
**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate. And if you don't celebrate anything then... Happy Today!  
**

**God, I'm really tired.  
**

**I love you guys, maybe I'll post something tomorrow, I don't know...  
**

**Bye  
**

**Danie.  
**


End file.
